Teenage Halliwell
by MandyPandy999
Summary: This is my first fanfiction about the charmed as teens. Its mostly going to be about Phoebe and Cole
1. Chapter1New Kids on The block

Prue Halliwell-18-she is the head cheerleader of her year and goes out with Andy.

Piper Halliwell-17-shes gets bullied and picked on by most of her school year

Phoebe Halliwell -15 she is one of the most populist in her year. She is quite sluttish and has all the lads after her

Paige Halliwell -14 she hangs around with Phoebe her and phoebe are the rebels of there gang and will do anything to disobey Grams.

Andy Trudence-18

Leo Wyatt-17

Cole Turner-16

Glenn – turner 15

This is a story about the charmed as teenagers. There not going to have magical powers in it. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice hehe. I've not got a proper plot I'm just going to write whatever comes in to my mind. All I no is that it will me mostly about Phoebe and Cole and properly Paige and Glenn, I've mad Glenn and Cole brothers

And oh ye do not own any of the charmed cast..

Chapter 1- New kids on the block

It was a sunny Sunday morning in San Francisco, Prue and Piper were sitting around the kitchen table listening to the radio and eating breakfast. Phoebe was in her bedroom getting ready to go out when Paige came running in her room.  
'OMG Phoebe have you seen the new neighbours across the road' screamed Paige all excited

'God Paige you nearly gave me a heart attack! No I haven't, they out side now?' asked Phoebe

Paige walked out the room and Phoebe followed her to her room.  
After looking out the window she saw two gorgeous boys lifting boxes out of a removal van.

'Paige god you were correct, fancy going to give them a cool down?'

'ye lets go get change into something a little more comfortable if you know what I mean we cant go out looking like this' Paige said smirking

Half an hour later the girls were both ready to go and charm the pants off the two new boys. Paige was wearing a lilac silk puff ball dress with her hair straight and Phoebe was wearing a short denim skirt with a light green Sequin Camisole strap top with her hair in loose curls.

The girls walked in to the kitchen where Prue and Piper were both still sitting.

'Where are you two sluts going at 10.30 in the morning' Prue snapped

Paige just ignored what she said and went to the fridge to get some home made lemonade that Piper had made and two cups.

'HEY I've just made that! 'Shouted Piper

'Well outside are two boys who are in need of a cool down so if you will excuse us' answered back

'How do I look?' asked Paige

'You look lovely, what about me?' Phoebe replied

'Stunning' was the answer Paige gave.

Cole and Glenn Turner just came back out of the house from carrying a load of boxes in

'Oi Glen look across the road babe alert coming towards us' whispered Cole

Glen came and stood next to Cole

'You boys thirsty?' smiled Phoebe

'Ye as at matter of fact I think we are' replied glen looking the girls up and down

Cole stood up and said 'I'm Cole and this isGlen my younger brother'

'I'm Phoebe and this is my younger sister Paige'

'So do you two ladies go two Hill Brook High school by any chance?' Asked Glen

'As a matter of fact we do' replied Paige

Just then the boys dad popped his head out the window and shouted

'Oi boys stop drooling over the neighbours and get back to work'

'Looks like were distracting you, we better leave you two it cya around' said Paige

'Bye boys' said Phoebe whilst looking Cole up and down. With that the two walked off back in to the manor.


	2. We meet again

Chapter 2- We meet again

It was now Monday morning all Paige and Phoebe kept going on about yesterday was the two new neighbours. Prue was driving them all to school. Once she got to the school all four girls stepped out.

'Prue me and Phoebe are walking home from school so cya at home'

'Paige you going to meet me in the canteen at dinner?'

'Of course cya later love ya '

After houses of sitting in classrooms it was now dinner time, Phoebe made her way to the canteen where Paige was already sitting with the rest of the gang. After Phoebe had sat down two lads who fancied Phoebe and Paige came up two them.

'Hey boys' they said at the same time

'Alright, do you two fancy coming to Marks house party on Friday, should be a laugh going to be loads of people there so you can bring some other mates if you want ?' said Jason the one who fancy Phoebe

'I'm sure we could show our face, as you all know a party isn't a party if me and Phoebe aren't their' laughed Paige. With that Paige and Phoebe got up

'Cya later Jason and Kyle'.

'Looks like me and you have a party to get prepared for' giggled Phoebe.

Phoebe was in English the teacher was giving her a lecture about not listening to him. When all of a sudden the door flew open and a gorgeous boy walked in. she couldn't believe it, it was Cole the new neighbour.

' Ahrrr you must be the new student Cole, would you like to take a seat where there's one free and we can carry on with what we were doing' replied Mr Hucks.

'Phoebe?' asked Cole

'Glen right?' replied Phoebe of course she new it was Cole but she wanted to tease.

'Cole actually, looks like I'm in your English'

'Oh right sorry, and ye it does look that way, so how are……..'

'PHOEBE HALLIWELL COME HERE RIGHT NOW!' yelled Mr Hucks

'What have I told you about interrupting my lessons now get your stuff and get your sluttish self out of my classroom FREEBIE?

'Whatever' with that she picked up her stuff and said 'bye Cole'

'Surly he can't speak like that to her Cole whispered'

A boy replied 'oh he always says stuff like this to her, partly because it is true'

'What her being a slut?'

'Well I wouldn't call her a slut but let's just say she plays the field and the teacher calls her that because she grassed him up for something a year ago and ever since then he calls her names and stuff.'

'Don't the school do anything about it?' asked Cole

'Nope she don't bother telling them, she just lets them get on with it, half the school call it her anyway, so what different does one more make. But god she's gorgeous' said Pete I would love to get in her panties, ill have ago at Marks party on Friday Pete thought.

Back at home Phoebe was telling Paige all about her meeting Cole again then what Mr Hucks had said to her in front of him and stuff. She signed on to her laptop and on to her MSN she instantly had people talking to her. After 10 minutes online some one added her.

Turner: Hey Phoebe its Cole

Pheebz: Hiya how u doing?

Turner: Good thanks u? God does Mr Hucks always say stuff like that to you?

Pheebz: I'm great and yup he sure does, I don't care what he thinks though to be honest, I don't care what anyway thinks of me of a matter of fact…lol

Turner: Well he's a prick, you going to Marks party on Friday?

Pheebz: Ye sure am Paige's going as well are you going?

Turner: Yer I am…Glens going as well and he will definitely go if he knows Paige's going, he wants to know if she's got an MSN add?

Pheebs: And Paige will deffo go if Glen goes lol. Ye she has its gotta go now cya xxxxxxx

Turner: Cya Phoebe xx xx xx

'God Paige I'm so excited for this Party' screamed Phoebe Cole and Glen are going so were going to have to look the bomb!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review to tell me how I'm doing. Ill updates again soon xxxx


	3. Fridays arrived

Chapter 3-Fridays arrived!

Phoebe and Paige arrived home from school; Prue and Piper came in to the lounge,  
' do you know if Leo and Andy are going to the party tonight?' asked Prue?  
'mmm not sure ill go online and see if Glenn or Coles online because they hang with Leo' replied Paige,

'Cheers'

'Well Paige I'm going for a shower whilst you go online' Phoebe said

Paige logged on to the computer

BadBoyGlenER: Hey Paige how you doing u still going the party?

RedHeadBabe: Hi I'm great tar u? Ye still going the party u?

BadBoyGlenER: ye I'm Gd and ye still going the party. Cole wants 2 no if Phoebe is still going?

RedHeadBabe: ye she's still going lol my two other sisters want to no if Andy and Leo are going?

BadBoyGlenER: Ye they are going u drinking?

RedHeadBabe: Don't think I will but Phoebe will be. Got to go cya later then xxx

'PRUE PIPER LEO AND ANDY ARE GOING TO THE PARTY' shouted Paige

2hours later Phoebe and Paige were on the way to Marks decided to meet the Phoebe was wearing a low cut top with drainpipe jeans and black knee high rounded toe boots and her hair in loose long curls. Paige was wearing a green skirt which came out all flowing and a white top with her hair curly. They arrived at a house with music blaring, after entering the house Jason and Kyle instantly came up handing the girls a drink

'Hey '

'Phoebe wow you look amazing' stuttered Jason

1hour later and after a few glasses of punch Phoebe had made Jason wish come true and gone with him. (snog)

'I'm going to find Paig-ee bye Jason' phoebe gave one last kiss before she went,

'Paigeeee where are Cole and Glen grrr I'm' board of waiting for him, I'm going back to Jason until Cole comes love yaaaaa' slurred Phoebe

As Phoebe was making her way back to Jason an arm pulled her in to the hall.

'Helloooo Pete'

Pete grabbed her and started kissing her she returned the kiss

'Come upstairs phoebe'

'No I'm waiting for someone now if you don't mind I'm going'

'NO COME UPSTAIRS NOW U LITTLE SLAG'

'Get off me Pete your hurting me!'

'You weren't saying no the other month'

Pete started dragging her up the stairs when all of a sudden Cole and Glen walked in the front door and saw the scene. Cole thought Phoebe was willing to go so he looked a bit hurt. Phoebe didn't speak

'Alright boys just about to get lucky as you can see so if you don't mind' was all Pete could say

'Cole get him off me' Phoebe begged

'Oh shut up Phoebe you know you want me…what's Cole going to do anyway?' smirked Pete

'This!' and with that Cole grabbed Pete by the neck dragged him down the stairs punched him in the face and chucked him out side.

'If you ever come near Phoebe again I swear it will be the last thing you ever do' threatened Cole

'Phoebe are you alright?' asked Cole

'Ye thanks to you. Can we not mention this to any of my sisters please?' asked Phoebe

'I suppose, you coming to where the party is?'

' want a drink Cole?' Phoebe asked

'Yeby the looks of it you don't need anymore' Cole laughed

'Don't be silly' she said as pouring her and him another drink

40minutes after chatting and flirting to Cole she got up to go see Paige for a bit

'Ill tell Glen to come over, you going to speak to me later?' asked Phoebe

'Ye course I will me and Glenn will walk back with you and Paige 'Cole suggested

Cole and Glen were watching Phoebe and Paige dancing, their body's moving to the beat of the music. God them girls droved the boys crazy even though they didn't know who they were properly.

Paige and Phoebe came over to the boys.

'So are you two ready to go because we need to be home for 1.00am but need to sober Phoebe up so going to go walk first. You can stop if you want?' asked Paige

On the way home Paige was linking arms with Glen walking ahead, Phoebe was holding Coles hand and walking behind.

'You know Cole I've had a really nice time tonight' said Phoebe

'Ye so have I, you know Phoebe considering I've only know you this week I really like you. I no that I'm drunk but I mean it' Cole said

'Really, I really like you as well' Phoebe said smiling

Both stopped on the path walk Cole put one hand on Phoebes waste and one on her face he pulled her towards him, he then pulled her in and they both had their kiss.

After a few minutes they both pulled away and laughed to see Paige and Glen just like they were a few minutes ago

'Come on you two we better get going in' said Cole

The boys walked the girls to the door gave them one last kiss and walked away home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review so I can see if I should carry on. Ill updates soon x


	4. morning after first date

Chapter 4-morning after/first date

It was Saturday morning; Phoebe came down the stairs holding her head

'Owww my head is banging' Phoebe moaned

'Well I'm not surprised from all the punch you were drinking, how many lads did you go with last night ah?' questioned Paige

'Mmmmm Jason mark and Cole..COLE he told me he liked me last night I'm going to sign on see if he online' She said

Phoebe signed on:

Turner: Hello how r u feeling?

Pheebz: Hey got a headache part from that gd,u?

Turner: I'm alright thanks

Pheebz: anyway about last night, did you mean what you said?

Turner: Ye I did what about u?

Pheebz; ye I really did

Turner: dam I've got to go. You fancy doing something 2day?

Pheevbs: Ye alright come for me at about 1.30?

Turner: Alright bye xxxxx

Pheebz: xxx bye xxx

It was 2.30 Phoebe was in her room waiting for Cole to come, she didn't want to look desperate so she told Piper to tell him to come in when he gets here. 5minutes later she heard the doorbell ring:

'Hello you must be Cole', I'm Piper

'Hello is Phoebe ready?' He asked  
'she will be in two seconds how about you come in?'  
'Thanks'  
Piper led Cole into the sunroom; she went to the bottom of the stairs to shout Phoebe  
'PHOEBE COLES WAITING'  
'I'm coming'

Phoebe came down the stairs to find Cole chatting away to Piper

'Hey Cole you ready to go?' asked Phoebe

'Ye sure bye Piper nice meeting you'

'Bye you to'

Cole and Phoebe came out of the Cinema hand in hand

'That was a good film, well from what we actually watched of it' Cole laughed

'So what do you want to do now?' she asked?

'Hmmm I don't mind could go back to yours or mine if you want?'

'Ye alright decide who's when we get there anyway lets talk about last night'

'Phoebe I want to ask you something, do you think it would be two soon for me to ask you out?' Cole nervously asked.

'Well ask me and you will find out' Phoebe said

'Alright…..Will you start seeing me?' he asked

'Hmmm let me think' she said, with that she leaned in for a kiss then after they had finished she whispered in his ear 'yes'. Cole was about to speak until they heard some kids shouting 'GET A ROOM'. This made them both laugh

Cole and Phoebe had been at her house for a while, when they got there they were greeted by Paige and Glen, they all sat in the lounge and decided to watch a DVD.

(Kissing noise Smooch Smooch lol)

'oh for god sake wills you two cut it out and watch this DVD or can you get a room' Glenn said.

'I've got one coming upstairs Cole?' she asked

In Phoebes room

Cole and Phoebe were lying on her bed with him leaning over her (If you know what I mean) kissing her neck and her face. Things were getting pretty heated up Cole was in his jeans no top and Phoebe was in her skirt and bra

'Cole'

'Hmmm'

'I no me and you have both slept with people, but I would really like to wait sleep together that ok?  
'Of course it is, we don't have to rush in to anything'

'Well there other stuff we could do to entertain us'' Phoebe said whilst smirking

Soon they were back to making out

Paige and Glen came walking in the room to see Cole on Top of Phoebe both no top on but bottom on.

'Please tell me you haven't been…'

'NO!' Phoebe butted in

'Well just thought id tell you Grams is back' said Paige walking out

With that Cole and Phoebe put on theres top and Phoebe walked Cole to the manor door.

'Bye Cole' Phoebe said leaning in to give him a kiss goodbye

Phoebe walked in the kitchen to see her Grams cooking dinner

'Ohh Phoebe who was your friend?' asked grams

'Cole and he's my boyfriend not just a friend' Phoebe laughed

Grams looked at Phoebe's neck to see a mark on it

'PHOEBE MARIE HALLIWELL WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NECK!' grams shouted

'Ohhh ere noting' with that Phoebe ran off

Please review, I've got loads of ideas for this fan fiction, should update soon x


	5. Jealouse

Chapter 5-Jealouse 

This takes place one month after the last chapter

Phoebe had been at school and was walking home with Jason Cole Paige and Glenn. Jason was walking with them as he needed to come and do an assignment with her.

'So are you sure I can't come in with you baby?' Cole asked

'Yes I've told you, if your there you will distract me then I wont get work done and then I will have to stop longer, come round at about 8.00 if you want.' Phoebe said

She gave him quick kiss and walked inside the manor

Phoebe and Jason were sitting in her room having a break from the work

'So how are you and Cole?' Jason asked

'Oh good thanks'

'Take it you have done it'

'Actually no we haven't, were waiting to show how well we like each other , of course we have done like the other stuff but anyway lets get back to work' she answered

Phoebe and Jason were doing a project on strength men or woman; they were doing tests on who could open what etc. The next test was strength against each others.

It was 8.10 and Cole was walking up the stairs to Phoebe's room, he stopped when he heard some giggling coming from inside the room. He opened the door to see Jason on top of Phoebe, pinning her hands down on the bed. He felt his blood boil. Jason got off Phoebe and she stood up

'Hello Cole didn't hear you come' she said leaning in to kiss him

'Ye your grams told me just to come up'

'I best get going now Phoebe carry on with this tomorrow?' Jason asked

'Ye sure let me walk you down, be back in a second babe'

Cole was lying on her bed wondering why he got so jealous, he doesn't normally. Phoebe came back upstairs and went and lay on top of him.

'Phoebe I can't stop, but I just thought id come and say hey to you' Cole said

'o alright;

When Cole was outside he leaned against the wall, he realised why he felt so jealous, and a smile crept on his face as he said 'I'm falling in love'

This was my shortest chapter not much point in it but it's a build up for my next chapter. Even though I've only had 1 review  ill still keep updating :D


	6. First ArgumentFirst time

Chapter 6- First Argument-First time

This chapter is going to be soppy hahaha

Jason had been at Phoebes until 8.30pm, Phoebe was on her way to Coles to spend a little time with him, and she was about to knock the door when Glen opened it, he was on his way to see Paige.

'Hey Glen, is Cole in?' asked Phoebe

'Ye the folks are out, so just walk in, he's in his room cya' he said

Phoebe knocked on Cole's bedroom door.

'Ye'

She opened the door to see Cole on his computer

'Hey' she said

'Phoebe, what you doing here?'

'Oh I've finished the project so thought id come see you'

'Orite' he said turning back to his computer

Phoebe ignored him and went on sat on his bed all of a sudden it started pouring down with rain

'Looks like a storm, where's your mom and dad?'

'Away for weekend'

'Orite why didn't you say?'

'Well if I had chance to see you maybe I would off'

'Cole you going to look at me and speak to me or shell I just go!'

'Actually what's the matter with you, you avoided me at school, your ignoring me now, have I done something to upset you?' she begged

Cole just carried on his computer

'Jason said he could tell you were in mood with me'

'And there's his name again' Cole snapped

'So this is about Jason you think I fancy him?'

'Think….I KNOW YOU DO'

'All you've gone on about is him to me'

'Oh Cole for god sake will you get a grip and stop being so pathetic'

'Well you can have him for all I care. Go live up to your name' Cole shouted, regretting every word he said. He could see the pain in her eyes and the tears in her eyes building up. She just starred at him and then ran, ran as fast as she could out of his house and down the street, she could hear him shouting behind her. She forgot all about it pouring down with rain and that she was wearing a skirt and little top, she didn't care, what Cole said to her really upset, she let the tears roll down her cheek. Cole caught up and stooped her

'Phoebe I'm so sorry I didn't mean the things I said, I guess I'm just jealous. Last night I realised something…' Phoebe started walking away he grabbed her spun her around then gave her the most passionate kiss he's ever gave her. Once they finished he said

'I love you, I really do' with that she replied

'And I love you to Cole '

'Come in side Phoebe'

He took of his Jacket and put it around her shoulders and led her to his house

They were in his room, he'd put her towel, his boxers and an old top for her to change in to.

'Ill leave you whilst you change' Cole said

'Come come here'

'She pulled him down for a passionate kiss after they finished she lifted her arms u, he slowly pulled off her top.

'Are you sure you want to?'

'Yes you made me sure today' she replied

With that they fell back on the bed to carry on from where they left off

God I'm on a role for updating hahaha :D


	7. Chapter 7Morning after thenight before

Chapter 7-the morning after the night before…

Hey not updated for ages one because I felt no1 was reading and 2 I had to do ma coursework and ma exams. Today I decided I was going to add more and see where it went so here goes….

Cole and Phoebe were asleep lying in his bed, it was 10.30am. Phoebes mobile phone started ringing. She groggily searched around for her mobile seeing that the person ringing was home

**Phoebe**-Hello

**Grams**-Phoebe where the hell have u been, I've been trying to contact u all morning

**Phoebe**- oh sorry grams I'm at Coles, we watched a DVD last night and both fell asleep

**Grams-**well next time please attempt to let me know I'm taking piper to the dentist and Prue's took Paige to the hair dressers so have to let your self in

**Phoebe-**okays bye cya later grams

After hanging up she grabbed her stuff and put it on, she creped down stairs not wanting to wake him. On her way down she bumped in to Glen

"Morning, didn't no you stopped here last night ahhh" Glen laughed

"Well you no we both fell asleep anyway I've got to go and I've not woken Cole as he's still sleeping so tell him to ring me when he's up?" asked Phoebe

"Yer Yer sure I will cya later" and with that she left.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Phoebe had been home showered and freshened up, she'd also been the chemist to get the morning after pill as her and Cole were to caught up in the moment to think about using protection. Cole has not rang her or anything and she was beginning to think he regretted last night. Just as she said the nor phone started ringing through the manor

**Phoebe-**Hello

**Cole**-Hey beautiful who snuck out the house this morning

As soon as she heard his voice her heart missed a beat

**Phoebe-** oh well I'm sorry about that it was just considering we didn't use anything last night I thought it would be best if I went and got the morning after pill, also needed to go get it whilst grams and sisters were out

**Cole**-better make sure more careful next time then ah baby. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.

**Phoebe-** and why would I do that. Grams and my sisters are not going to be back for awhile why you don't come round and ill show you I'm not avoiding any of you she said with a seduction sound in her voice

**Cole**- a guy can't refuse an offer like that can they. ill be right round babe love you

**Phoebe**-love you too.

­

It was now the evening Cole had been around the manor and also left. Grams and the sisters were now back.

Phoebe and Paige were talking in Paige's room

" I don't need to guess what you and Cole really did do I, im not as stupid as grams, she was all like aww how sweet Cole and Phoebe fell asleep watching a DVD me and Prue just burst out laughing" laughed Paige

"was she really like that god I was I was there to see that and no you don't need to guess" replied Phoebe

"Well I hope that you used protection, you did, didn't you?"

"Last night we didn't as we were caught up in the moment but the times we did it today we did. And I took the morning after pill anyway just in case. I can't believe I made him wait 1month that is so unlike me but I'm glad we did because it was just so great" she giggled

"Thanks for all he details sis anyway I'm going to see Glen"

That's not a good chapter but it will do, I've come up with some ideas that I'm going to do which ill update soon please review.


	8. Happy Birthday

Chapter 8- Happy birthday

Its 2 weeks since the last chapter, its now Phoebes birthday

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday phoebe happy birthday to you"

Grams and the sisters sang.

With that they placed lots of presents on her bed

"Aww thank you guys" she replied

From grams she had £200, Prue got her clothes, Paige got her make up and Piper got her some DVDs and CDs that she wanted. Piper had gone down to make every one breakfast whilst Phoebe got ready. She went to check her messages and had unread.

Sammy- Happy birthday Pheebz hope you have a great day ill pop your prez around later

Glynn happy birthday you can now smoke put the lottery on and have sex all at the same time ( I no that doesn't apply in America but it does in UK and sum1 said that 2 me when I was 16 so thought id say it lol)

Jason-hey mate happy birthday hope u have a great day ill pop round if you don't mind as I've got you a little something for you xxxx.

Dad- HAPPY BIRTHDAY ( I also no they don't speak to the dad but I don't care lol)

Typical of dad she thought. But she was also confused of why Cole had not text her or even rang her

It was now 3pm Sammy had been around the house and gave her money and some products. Jason had just arrived Piper let him in and sent him up to her Phoebes room

Knock Knock "Come in" replied Phoebe

"Hey Jason"

"Happy birthday"

She hugged him and said thank you

He handed her a box she opened it to reveal a pair of earrings

"Ohhh Jason you shouldn't have there gorgeous"

"Well they go with a gorgeous person"

Phoebe blushed and started feeling a bit uncomfortable

"So how are you not spoken to you in awhile?" she asked changing the subject

"I'm alright now I've seen you, how are you and Cole still together?" he questioned

"Yes we are and he's going to be coming around in a minute so I think its best if you go" she lied well she hoped he was going to becoming she was starting to get rather annoyed with the questions Jason was asking

" right I get the hint no need to get feisty" Jason walked out her room

Phoebe got the earrings and put them in her draw as she didn't want Cole getting the wrong idea.

It was now 7.00pm and Cole had still now shown his face she was starting to get rather annoyed with him and decided that she would take a walk but firstly she decided to give him a text saying: Happy birthday!

She plonked her mobile on the side grabbed her coat and went for a walk……..

­­  
Only short chapter but it builds up to the next one ill update the next one later today or tomorrow


	9. Why?

Chapter9-Why?

She had been walking around for 1hour; she was walking through the park when she spotted her mates.

"Hey Phoebe come here" the gang shouted. The gang included Sammy, Jason, Amanda, Stacey, Carl and Chris.

Reluctantly she went over.

"Why aren't you with Cole" Jason Dean questioned

"He's had to go out if you must no!" Phoebe spoke but with annoyance in her voice

"Here have some of this it can be our birthday present for you" Stacey giggled handing her over a bottle of vodka

It was now 10.00pm she had drank the vodka and was feeling more relaxed and enjoying her self.

"I'm just going to the loo over their wont be a minute" Phoebe shouted not actually realising how loud she was speaking.

She was about to walk back over to the gang when all of a sudden something put their hand over her mouth she tumbled back, falling on top of this thing.

She managed to get her focus back and realised it was Jason, typical she thought him of all people playing a prank like that.

"Ja-a-ss-o-n" she giggled

"are you try-ing to scare me, its not working" she laughed

With that he twirled round so he was on top of her, he started kissing her.

"Jason what are you doing stop being a prat" she laughed nervously just thinking he was messing around

She felt a hand go up her skirt and up her top, some reason she couldn't fight it she just lay there in shock. Why would her own mate her best mate do this to her?

She started shaking and trembliming as he moved his hand from over her underwear to under

Reality soon came back as she realised she couldn't let him do this to

She bit his lip, kicked him, punched him, till she managed to get away, Jason tumbled over in pain whilst she ran…ran as fast as she could.

She didn't no how long she'd been running, she didn't care she just wanted to make sure that she was away…far away from that…from that she didn't even no what he was to be called. She hadn't cried she was too scared to cry.

She slowly got to the manor she hid around the side as she saw Paige talking to Cole, she tried listening.

"Hey Cole"

"Hey Paige I no it's really late but can I see Phoebe, I need to explain to her about today I've tried her mobile but I think she's ignoring me" he pleaded

"Look Cole I would love to but she's not in, she's been out since 7.00pm and left her mobile. I can get her to ring you in the morning?" Paige asked

"Yer thanks if you would" and Cole left

She waited until she saw him get into his house

She stumbled in to the manor where she bumped in to Paige

"Hey you just missed Cole why don't you pop round or get him to come here?" she asked

"Noo i...i.think ill see him tomorrow I'm going to bed" she started walking around

"Are you drunk? What the hells happened to your top and skirt good job not your new stuff

She just ignored her and went to bed.

Paige thought she better tell Cole she home and safe so sent him a text:

Hey Cole its Paige, Phoebes just got in she's gone to bed as she's drunk as a skunk…lol. Come round 2moz about 12ish. Paige xx

As soon as she sent it she got a reply

Thanks for letting me no was getting worried, yer ill be round I've got some serious making up to do lol. Cole

Upstairs a hysterical Phoebe was rocking forward and backwards on her bed, she chucked her clothes in the corner of the room. She got into her bed covers and started crying again. Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? That's what kept going through her mind until she fell asleep…..

Please let me no how I'm doing.


	10. Chapter 10touch

Chapter 10- don't touch me.

It was 11am in the manor household, Phoebe had been lying in her bed awake for the last 4hours, she needed to go and wash as she felt dirty and bad like it was all her fault that she nearly got raped-raped by her friend-someone she trusted.

She was in the shower for ½ just standing there washing it all away. She reluctantly got out after Prue was demanding the shower.

After she got out she left her towel on and lay back on her bed

"Can I come in?" she new that voice she new it to well.

"Yes" was all she replied

"Look let me speak before you say anything, I am so sorry about yesterday, my mom and dad rang and asked me to pick them up. I left my mobile thinking id only be awhile and then the car broke down traffic jams and before I new it, its 11.30…12.00pm anyway Happy birthday babe." Cole explained

"You don't have to explain"

Cole walked over sat on her bed and pulled out some presents he handed them over to her and she opened them. He got her the Tiffany and Co bracelet that he'd seen her drooling over he also got her lots of small presents and a card.

"OMG Cole you shouldn't have that bracelet costs a fortune"

"Well you're worth every penny baby"

She lent up and kissed him softly on the lips, he made it more passionate which she responded, he then gently pushed her down on to the bed so he was on top of her. Phoebe tried her hardest not to let the Jason thing ruin her relationship with Cole, but when he placed his hand under her towel that was to much for her. Cole felt her tense. She jumped off the bed and said

"washing"

"excuse me?" Cole asked confused

"if I don't put it in Grams will kill me"

"Phoebe are you alright? You seem rather tense" he questioned

"Me? Yeah I'm fine" she went to the corner where she put the clothes from yesterday and picked them up she started waling towards the door.

Cole walked up to her and touched her, this made Phoebes body jump and she dropped the clothes.

He was quicker then her and grabbed them he was about to hand them back when he noticed that they were covered in dirt and grass stains and the top was ripped.

"Phoebe what's happened?"

"Oh ye I got drunk yesterday fell over no biggy" she laughed nervously

"Don't lie to me Phoebe you're not leaving this room until you tell me. I no something's the matter. You tense up when I touch you, your clothes are all. Phoebe did somebody hurt you?"

He didn't need an answer he could tell by the look in her eye that he was right

"Who was it and what the fuck did they do to you did they touch you?" he yelled

"Cole please stop yelling!" she pleaded

"Just please tell me what happened" he begged

"I was waiting for you to come round and by 7.00pm I was fed up of waiting I decided to take a walk. Anyway I met the gang Sammy, Jason, Amanda, Stacey, Carl and Chris. We started drinking and I soon needed the toilet so I went in to the forest I was about to walk back when something pulled me down. I saw who it was and I thought they were playing a joke. He started kissing me and…..and feeling me, Some reason I just let him not because I wanted to because I physically couldn't move."

"Did he rape you Phoebe?"

"No well if I didn't get away when I did he would of, he just had his hand up my top and under…and under my" she started crying

"Cole didn't no what to say so he just hugged her"

"I felt uncomfortable with you touching me because I felt like I was betraying you. Not because I didn't want to I love you Cole and I don't want this to ruin our relationship but I understand if you don't want me anymore". She whispered

"Its not you fault Phoebe I'm just glad he didn't get the chance to rape you. The only thing I ask is for you to tell me who it was." He pleaded

"Jason Dean" she stuttered with tremble in her voice

"Right wont be long" Cole got up and walked towards the door

"No Cole please don't do anything, I don't want him thinking it's got to us. He's not worth it. Please just stop here with me" she pleaded

"Alright"

She led him to the bed and kissed him with passion, he had his hand on her thigh to scared to move it in case he startled her. She stopped kissing him gave him a reassuring smile and started kissing him again. Seems he wouldn't make the move she pulled him down so he was on top and showed him just how much she loved him.

I would really appreciate people reviews even if there bad. On my sats it says loads of people are reading but not reviewing. Can you please Take 2mins to review thanks.


	11. Yes!

Chapter 11- one pissed off sister

This chapter contains some swear words

A week had past since the Phoebe Jason incidence happened. Cole would not leave Phoebe alone ringing her making sure she was alright. She had not told anyone else apart from Paige about what happened. She did not take it well.

Flash Back 6 days ago

Paige came in to Phoebe's room after Cole had left

"So you going to tell me what went on last night?" questioned Paige

"I don't know what you talking about Paige"

"Don't lie to me. I heard Cole yelling will you just tell me?"

"Look if I do tell you; promise you won't say a word to anyone"

"I promise"

She started telling Paige all about what happened

"He did fucking what and he tried to fucking rape you how the fuck are you acting all calm and like you don't give a shit about what he could of done" she shouted

"Paige Calm down will you, of course I give a shit about what he could have done but he didn't get chance. Yeah I no what he did isn't nice but I'm not letting him ruin my life and my relationship with Cole. Just please promise me your not going to say a word to anyone" she pleaded

"Fine I promise I'm not going to say anything"

End of flash back

Phoebe was walking across to Cole house when she spotted Sammy

" Hey Phoebe, you heard about Jason?"

Her heart stopped

"mm no why what's happened ?

"He got a right good seeing to"

"Cole?"

"No Paige"

Phoebe burst out laughing

"So seems you thought it was Cole I'm guessing you no why?" Sammy asked

"Yeah and if you don't mind I would rather not speak about it"

"Well anyway Jason moved last night he's gone England to live with his mom anyway got to go cya Pheebz"

That was the best news I've heard in ages she thought

She ran to Coles and let herself in as again the folks were away on business.

"Whoa where's the fire" Glen laughed

"Is Cole in his room?" she asked

"Yeah"

Cole had his music blaring in his room he didn't hear when she had come in

"COLE!"

Cole jumped

"OMG you scared me what's the matter?"

"On the way to yours I saw Sammy and she said that Paige had gave Jason a good seeing to and now he's moved to England!"

"Really? So now we can move on more then we have. Come here"

She walked up to him and hugged him; he was only wearing jogger bottoms so she could feel his nice strong arms wrapped around her even more then usural.

Next chapter grams decides to go away which would you rather

Phoebe Cole Paige and Glen go with her

Or they all stop home and Grams goes on her own?

Please review


	12. Guess what!

**Guess what!**

Well considering know one has reviewed ill just do what I want to write about then lol.

"Paige, Phoebe would you come down here for a minute" Grams asked

"What Grams were trying to watch a DVD" replied Paige

"Well I wont keep you, I'm going away for a week so that means you two." she was cut off by Phoebe

"NO were stopping here your not sending us dads!"

"Well if you let me finish I was going to say I think your both responsible to stop with Prue and Piper"

"OMG REALLY? THANKS GRAMS!" they both screamed

In Paige's bedroom Cole and Glen were wondering what their girls were screaming about. Paige and Phoebe came bouncing in the room

"Guess what we have for 1 whole week" Paige screamed

Before the lads could even answer Phoebe shouted it out

"A free house so you no what that mean party!"

"Sorted" 

Yes this is a short chapter and probably no point but oh well. I get my GCSE results on Thursday ahhhh!


	13. Party

**P-A-R-T-Y**

Grams had been gone for two days tonight the girls were holding a party well a small gathering.

"Prue...Prue...PRUE!" Piper screamed dragging Prue from the music

"What Piper? She asked

"There are too many people here and look at Phoebe she's drank way to much and look at the way she's dancing with Cole, she's too young Prue"

"You shouldn't be bothered about Phoebe look at Paige" Prue laughed

The party had been going on for hours every one was drunk and more people kept turning up.

"Hey watch that ornament! Are you going to move that?" Piper asked

Phoebe came over to chat to Piper

"Yo Piper what's the matter?"

"What's the matter; you're asking me what the matter is? the house is crammed full of drunken people, and your pissed as a fart and you have the nerve to ask me what the matter is"

"Alright Pipe jeeze wish I didn't ask, just stop threaten will you let your hair down have a laugh"

Piper started babbling away to herself well talking to Phoebe, Cole came up to Phoebe and they started kissing.

"God like talking to a brick wall" Piper said frustrated and she then stomped off.

Phoebe started nibbling on Cole's ear

"Coming to get a drink baby?" she asked

"Hmmmmm sure" he replied

It was getting on to midnight some people had left but still people were partying away

Phoebe was in the garden with her mates smoking, she use to smoke but stopped when she started seeing Cole.

"Shit Phoebe hide Coles coming" Jessica said

Phoebe hid behind the shed

"Hey guys you seen Phoebe?" Cole asked

"Oh hmm umm hm yer she was here but she went looking for you I think, ye hm I think that hat she said "Jessica muttered nervously

When he had gone Phoebe came out

"Thanks guys if he catches me ill be busted"

Phoebe had managed to sneak upstairs without being spotted by Cole

She started getting changed when some hands came around her waist, she new who it was

"Shit" she thought

"I've been looking everywhere for you" he said

"Well you mustn't of looked hard enough else you would of found me" she giggled

They started kissing and Cole pulled away

"Have you been smoking?" he questioned

"No"

"Don't like to me!"

"Alright I'm sorry it's only because I'm really drunk and I was outside and I didn't mean to, I'm sorry don't get angry"

"Alright just don't do it again promise?"

"I promise now where were we" she said seductively

"Im not kissing you whilst you smell like fags come and find me when you don't smell babe"

"Ye ye whatever "

Phoebe had freshened up and went downstairs to find the party still going, she crossed paths with Cole and Leo holding a very drunk Piper and taking her to her room.

"Hey you wouldn't mind opening the door would you" Leo asked

Cole and Leo put her on her bed

"Woahhh first time I've ever seen Piper drunk, god I no I told her to let her hair down but didn't think she actually would" She laughed

"Come on you two leave her to sleep ill keep an eye on her" Leo said

Phoebe and Cole were on the landing

"You no I think I'm to drunk to walk to the bedroom I think you will have to carry me you no" she said seductively

"Ohhh well come here then"

And with one scoop he picked her up

**  
Next morning…..**

Paige came barging in to Phoebe's room

"Yo how's your heaaaaaad" she stopped when she realised clothes were scattered all around the room and Cole was in the bed.

"OMG Paige get out will you, knock next time"

"Whoops sorry" Paige then ran out the bedroom embarrassed.

"Sorry about that Cole ill kill her later"

"Oh it doesn't matter id do it all again to see her face again"

"So how are you this morning?" she asked

"I'm alright babe what about you?"

"I've got a banging headache

"aww come here"

Next chapter takes place 3months ahead and Cole and Phoebe both receive bad news. Only couple of chapters left now, but I will do a sequel. Please review even if its bad!


	14. Bad news x2

**Bad news x2 **

It's been 3months since the party; during them 2months Cole had turned 18. He had some news that he needed to speak to Phoebe about. Little did he no that Phoebe had something she needed to tell him.

Phoebe was lying on her bed thinking to herself,

"God how am I going to tell him, he deserves to no it's not just my choice it's his as well. God he's going to think I'm so irresponsible for letting this happen. I'll just go you remember at my party 3months ago when were both really drunk and we had sex and WE BOTH didn't think to use anything, well I'm pregnant. OH god I can't say that, I'm too young to have a baby. I need to tell him".

Paige came in her room

"Hey sis, what's the matter, you look really pale you alright?" she asked

"Me? Yeah I'm fine you no must have a bug or something" she lied

"You told him yet?"

"Told who what?" Phoebe questioned

"Cole"

**  
**"That you pregnant" Paige finally answered

"What? I am not" she 'tried' to lie

"I am not stupid you been sick for the past month and I saw you with the test" Paige revealed

"Look Paige Cole doesn't no, I'm going to meet him today and tell him, I would appreciate it if you didn't say a word to anyone please" she asked

"Yeah I won't and good luck with telling him" she smiled

Phoebe had just met Cole at the park, they were both acting awkward bit neither wanted to say anything.

"Phoebe I have something to tell you" Cole said in a whisper

"I have something to tell you as well, you can go first" she smiled egging him on

"There's no easy way to say this but I'm moving away to Law College…next week" he said

She just looked at him trying not to cry

"You don't have to say anything, but I think we could still make this work, I could come down as much as possible you could come down and stop with me?" he started going on about how they can see each other when Phoebe stopped him

"Cole you no as much as I do that it wouldn't work, but I don't want to give up on us so id give it a try"

He hugged her and kissed her on her head

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked

"Oh it doesn't matter" how could she tell him she was pregnant now he was moving away.

Phoebe was in her bed room crying, Paige walked in

"How did he take it?"

"I didn't tell him" Phoebe said

"What why didn't you?"

"He's moving away to Law College, I couldn't tell him because he then wouldn't go because he would want me to keep it, so that means he wouldn't do his dream of becoming a Lawyer, you now how much he wants to be one Paige" She started crying

"And don't you want to keep it, if you did keep it and told Cole he wouldn't leave you then Phoebe" she pleaded

"But that would make me selfish, I've made up my mind I'm not telling him and I'm too young to have a baby. Paige I'm having an abortion you can't change my mind I'm booked in for tomorrow and I want you to come with me please?" she begged

"Look I'm not happy that you're not telling Cole but I'm not going to let you go through this on your own" she reassured her by giving her a hug

Next morning in waiting room.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, there's still time to change your mind you no" Paige was secretly hoping that she would change her mind

"Yes I'm too young to be a mom Paige can we not talk about it please" truth was she didn't want so speak about it because the more she did the more she didn't want to go through with it.

A door opened and a lady came out and went "Phoebe Halliwell? Were ready for you"

Paige squeezed her hand and was left sitting in the waiting room wondering how her big sister was doing

Paige had been sitting there for awhile and was looking around when she noticed Prue's friend Rose

'SHIT' she thought, she tried hiding herself behind a book but it was too late

"Paige what are you doing here?" Rose asked

"Oh I'm here with a friend it's not me, but would you mind not mentioning this to Prue?" she begged

Just as she said that a tear faced Phoebe came out the room, Phoebe just froze

"I won't say anything, I haven't even been here myself" Rose gave her a reassuring smile and walked off

"That was close, are you alright?" Paige asked with concern

"Yeah it's all over and done with" Phoebe put on a fake smile and walked out.

Phoebe had been in bed for 2hours asleep she felt exhausted

Paige was in the sunroom when she heard the door bell ring.

"Oh hey Cole"

"Hey Phoebe in" he asked

"Yeah but she asleep she's not feeling that well so I think we should just leave her"

"Orite tell her to ring me bye Paige"

"Cya Cole"

Phoebe had just woke up, she felt different for the first time in 3months, she felt empty she placed her hand over her belly and realised that what she had done was for the best, she might not realise that now but it was for the best for her and Cole.

Review please x


	15. Goodbye and back to old ways

**Goodbye and back to old ways**

**This is going to be 2diffrent chapters the fist one is Goodbye**

It had been 5days since Phoebe had the abortion; she was around Cole's house helping him sort his stuff out. She had tried avoiding him at first so she didn't have to say goodbye, but like sisters do they helped her see the light, that she would regret not saying goodbye.

"So what time you leaving?" she asked

"In about 2hours" he answered

"Well now you finished packing lets make the most of it" Phoebe smiled and kissed him.

Phoebe and Cole were putting there clothes on, it was time. Time for Cole to go to leave Phoebe alone.

"I'm going to miss you so much baby" he said with sadness in his voice

"And I'll miss you too" she replied. They just stood there in silence hugging then Coles Parents came in and told them it was time to go.

Outside the Halliwell sisters were hugging and saying goodbye to Cole, Cole walked up to Phoebe hugged her and they had one more tender kiss.

"I love you Phoebe"

"And I love you too, be good"

He laughed and walked to the car.

The Turners drove off and when they had gone round the corner Phoebe burst out in tears.

**Back to old ways**

It had been 3months since Cole moved away, Phoebe and Cole would speak everyday on phone but time after time it would be 3times a week then 1month ago they stopped speaking completely. Glen and his parents moved away 1month ago aswell leaving Paige and Phoebe on there own.

It was midnight; Prue was waiting up for Phoebe she was surpose to be in 2hours ago as it was a school night. Prue heard the door open.

"Phoebe what time do you call this?" Prue questioned

"I do not know Pru---dence" she laughed

"Are you drunk again, it's the third time this week! Come here!" Snapped Prue.

Phoebe stumbled over to her

"Oh you've not only been drinking but smoking as well ah, let me guess you've also been sleeping around with any lad that lays an eye on you. Who would of thought it Phoebe Halliwell back to her old ways, hope you enjoy your sad life of drinking, smoking and catching diseases from all the tramps you sleep with!"

"OoO I think some one is an itsy bit jealous" Phoebe spat back and stomped up the stairs to her room.

In her room Phoebe went to the top of her wardrobe and got out a big box, she opened it and started crying, it was pictures of Cole and some with her it also included things that he had bought her. She got a picture of Cole and her out, put the box away and got in bed holding the picture.

"If you were still here, I wouldn't have gone back the way I was I love you " she curled up in a ball holding the picture and fell asleep.

Across some states Cole was in his bed thinking about Phoebe and how much he loved her when his thought got interrupted by Anna his replacement Phoebe.

That was the last chapter, how did I do?

I'm going to do a sequel would use like one?

There's only one way ill no REVIEW lol

It takes place 6years after this chapter so Phoebe will be 22 and Cole will be 24 I will post the story soon.


End file.
